With the development of the video technology, liquid crystal displays are largely used in various consumer electronics including mobile phones, laptops, personal computers, and PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants). Besides, liquid crystal display has became mainstream of the display field due to its light weight, small size, low operating voltage, low power, and low radiation.
FIG. 1 illustrates a backboard of a liquid crystal display according to the prior art. The liquid crystal display of the prior art includes hanging holes 110, which are used for hanging the device on the wall, positioned at center of a backboard 130; and a PCB (printed circuit board) 120 disposed at the center and right side of the backboard 130.
FIG. 2 illustrates a liquid crystal display device according to the prior art. The liquid crystal display device includes a base 150; a support frame 140; a liquid crystal display 160; and a PCB 120. The support frame 140 is disposed between the base 150 and the liquid crystal display 160 to hold and secure the base 150 and the liquid crystal display 160, thereby allowing the liquid crystal display 160 to stand steadily on a plane surface. The PCB 120 is positioned at the center and the right side of the liquid crystal display 160.
The liquid crystal display according to the prior art has limitations as described below. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the backboard 130 of the liquid crystal display 160 is essential for employing the hanging holes 110 and the PCB 120. Further, more convex hulls and screw holes are needed on the backboard 130 for locking the screws, leading to a higher difficulty in manufacturing the liquid crystal display 160. Moreover, front frame, plastic frame and backboard are required for holding the liquid crystal panel and the backlight unit together during the assembly of the liquid crystal display, resulting in higher manufacturing cost. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, providing the backboard 130 with the PCB 120 thereon makes the liquid crystal display 160 thicker, which deviates the slim trend of the liquid crystal displays.
Thus, a liquid crystal display that can be easily manufactured, has reduced manufacturing cost, and is slimmed is proposed to solve the foregoing problems.